


Homecoming

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: The story of how one of my apprentices, Ahker, and Asra began their relationship.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 5





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours Fest  
> Day 1: Start of something new

It’s been years. I wonder if he’ll still recognize me. It’s been so long since I saw him. I doubt he’s still that same skinny kid I left behind. Cold rain was pouring down, and I shivered as I recalled the day I left.

“I’ve gotten work with a shipping company Asra. I can’t keep living like this.  
“But why? I told you, in just a few more years I’ll be able to unlock the seal on my parents’ shop, and then I can run it. We won’t be on the streets anymore!” He was clutching at my coat, his expression begging me to stay.  
“No, I’m sorry. I can’t. I need to get out of this place, make my own money. If I’m lucky, I might even meet my family.”  
He sighed, pouting a little as he released my coat. Smiling, I ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll come back eventually. When I hear about the shop being open, I promise I’ll come back.”  
“Promise?”  
Promise? I heard Faust ask, as she slid out of Asra’s sleeve.  
“I promise. Both of you.”  
I bent down, and Faust gave me a blep on the cheek. I scratched her head, then gave Asra a quick peck on the forehead. Then, I stood, and pulled away the cover for the door, stepping out of the warm area.

It’s been five years since that day. I pulled my coat tighter around me as I ran through the pouring rain. I knew the way to the shop by heart. Asra and I would often go to it and check to make sure the wards were still in place. I sprinted faster as the rain began to fall harder. I could barely see the sign through the rain, but I could feel its magic from a mile away.  
I pounded on the door, hoping he would come and answer. I knew it was closed, but I prayed that he would open it. Closing my eyes, I used a bit of magic to amplify the sound of my knocking. That seemed to do the trick, as I heard the lock click.  
He peaked his head out the door, not recognizing me. But I recognized him. He had grown up well, but his white hair was something that hadn’t changed. “Sir, we’re closed for the night. Please come back in the morning.”  
“I can’t,” I said, shaking my hair, causing water to fly everywhere. “I made a promise.”  
The door opened more, and I saw a familiar snake poking out of his sleeve. Promised.  
Violet eyes widened in shock, and he pulled me into the shop, slamming the door shut. “Oh my! Ahker! Is it really you?” I nodded, smiling softly. His eyes darted around the room, almost nervously. “I hadn’t heard anything from you for so long.” I paused, raking his hands through his hair. “I- I thought you were dead.” Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.  
Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my chest. I had done this lots when we were kids, always comforting him when he mourning his parents. His arms wrapped around me loosely, as he cried into my chest. “I never forgot,” I whispered. “Not once. I made a promise.”  
Squeeze! I heard Faust say, as I felt a light squeeze on my arm.  
“Yes, Faust. I missed you too.”  
I pulled away slowly, and Asra sighed in content. “Oh my gosh!” he said suddenly, snapping back to the present. “You’re soaking wet! Come, let’s get you dried off.” I followed him up the stairs to the room above the shop, and little area covered with pillows, cushions, and blankets. “Stand there.” I stopped where the told me, then felt a little bit of heat going through my clothes, drying them instantly.  
“You’ve gotten better.”  
“Thank you,” he said smiling. “Have a seat.” Then he went dashed off, returning quickly with two cups of tea.  
“I see your taste in décor hasn’t changed.”  
“Haha. Here. Drink this. It’ll warm you up”  
I took the cup, sipping slowly. “You know,” I said, setting the cup down and leaning back, “we aren’t children anymore. You could serve something a little stronger.”  
“Maybe,” he said mischievously, “but you need this.”  
A chill passed through me, and I shivered, scooting closer to Asra. “Is this okay?” I asked. His face was red, and I didn’t want him to get overheated from my sitting so close.  
“Of course.” For a while, we just sat there, sipping tea and catching up on the years of time spent apart. When he returned after putting away the cups, he sat down facing me. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Just, I’ve been thinking about you lately. I’ve been missing you a lot these days. I’m so glad that you’re back.”  
“Me too. I always find myself thinking about you more around this time. The time I left.”  
“Yeah.” There was a bit of awkward silence between us, neither sure what to say.  
“Asra I-”  
“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. I know you did what you had to. Even if it meant leaving.”  
“Oh. Well, then thank you.”  
“For what?”  
I reached out, grabbing his hands. “For everything. For bringing me in, both then and now. For giving me something to fight for. For being my friend.”  
“Huh.” I noticed tears freely flowing down his face.  
“Asra?”  
“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. I, heh, you can’t imagine how many times I’ve played this conversation out in my head.” The tears fell lightly, running down his face.  
Slowly, I released my hands and put them on his face. Carefully, I used my thumb to wipe the tears as they fell. I could feel his face heating up slightly. “There. That’s better,” I said, wiping away the last few tears.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
“Asra. There’s no need.”  
My words were cut off by a kiss. They pressed quickly, inexperienced.  
“Ahker, I’m sorry. I just-”  
“Shh.” I pressed a finger to his lips, then kissed him again. This one was softer, sweeter, filled with years of longing. My hands still on his face, I pulled him in, deepening the kiss. His arms wound around me, his hands working their way up into my hair. With a soft thud, we fell back onto the cushions. Slowly, my brain began to register that I was moving my hands down his shoulders, to his chest. This action caused me to snap out of my fever, and I broke the kiss.  
“Asra, we have to stop.” My words seemed to bring him back as well. We were both breathing heavily, our hair messy, and our clothes wrinkled. He pouted a little, and my mind flashed back again to the day I left. My eyes softened, and I pulled him to my chest.  
“Will you stay like this tonight?” he asked, snuggling into me.  
I kissed him on the forehead, arranging the blankets around us. “I promise.”


End file.
